


Roof Top Talk

by Ignithrowaway



Series: Sequel Stories [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Gon Freecs, Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Aged-Up Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignithrowaway/pseuds/Ignithrowaway
Summary: “Well, if you have the courage, I’d say ask him out.” Chat said. He put a hand on Gon’s shoulder. There was a time when Gon’s heart would leap at that, but that time had passed. Gon had found someone who was more incredible than Chat, more beautiful, more talented, in Gon’s eyes, someone who was better than anyone in every way possible. And his name was Killua Zoldyck.“What if he says no?”“What if he says yes?” Chat shot back immediately with a sly smirk.“Touché.”(Based on Miraculous X Hunter by Emthimofnight and the writing of DecemberCamie)
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Sequel Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202234
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Roof Top Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211015) by [DecemberCamie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie). 



> BEFORE YOU READ ANYTHING, I SAID STOP, This is based off of [DecemberCamie’s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie) and [Emthimofnight’s](https://emthimofnight.tumblr.com/post/157893751518/hello-here-are-some-colored-sketches-i-did-today) Miraculous Ladybug and Hunter X Hunter au stories. I had read some of what they had planned to write and decided to take a crack at it myself, all credit goes to them.

Gon and Chat were jumping across buildings at night for patrol as always, just talking and laughing, until Chat asks Gon a question.

“Y’know, somethings up with you. What’s up?”

Gon was confused. He wasn’t upset, he wasn’t thinking of anything really out of the ordinary. He always thought of Killua, but he supposed  _ how  _ he thinks of Killua has changed. Where he used to want to hang out with Killua, he now thinks of more… interesting things to do with Killua. And especially more interesting things to do with a Killua without his clothes. But Chat couldn’t tell that.

“There’s nothing really the matter.” Gon always answered honestly, and he was. Nothing was wrong. But there was a certain someone.

“Well, I guess I should’ve phrased my question better. You haven’t flirted with me or anything for a couple weeks now. You haven’t tried to kiss me, tried to get me to go out with you, haven’t looked at my ass or anything, it’s surprising. Why is that?”

Gon blushed. The fact Chat had noticed all that was embarrassing enough, but to top it all off he was expecting Gon to tell him about his crush on Killua, his first best friend and most important person even before he’d fallen said best friend, was more than enough to make Gon blush.

“W-well, the thing is… I have a crush on someone.”

“A CRUSH?!” Chat bursted into laughter with that.

“Hey! It’s not that funny.” 

“It is though! It really is! You don’t get it because  _ you’re  _ such a big flirt, but what happens when they start flirting with  _ you? _ ”

Gon proceeded to imagine Killua goading him on. Killua asking if he wanted to sleep together while in his oversized pjs Gon saw him wearing a while ago on a solo patrol night while also holding the sheets open for Gon to jump into, Killua holding his arms out and letting Gon crush him to his chest like he’s been wanting to for a while now, giving Gon a kiss on the cheek while being hugged.

“I-I, um...”

“What if they told you how hot  _ you  _ looked? Hey, what if they tried to  _ kiss you?”  _ And with Chat’s meantioning, his mind wandered further. It wandered towards Killua closing his eyes and leaning in for a kiss. How soft would Killua’s lips be? Would he lean in for another? Gon tracing his hand down Killua’s thin and muscular frame, tracing his fingers around his abs and pecks and feeling his biceps and thighs up. It was a flood of dreams and Gon couldn’t help but want them badly to be the real deal one day. And his blush proceeded to deepen as his mind raced on and on and on. From dates to more and even a proposal to Killua. He wanted it all more than he ever wanted a date with Chat. Chat was great, of course, but Killua was  _ Killua. _ Expecting anyone to get close to Killua was unrealistic and always will be.

Gon felt like he was redder than a tomato and it must’ve been close since Chat’s laughter deepened.

Chat’s laughter bursted out louder and louder and brought Gon back to reality. And the reality was he was being laughed at by his other best friend, and he was laughing hard.

“Ugh, I get it! No need to rub it in.” Gon pouted. They’d stopped on a roof that was a mid height between the buildings in York New. Gon walked over and sat on the ledge of it, now pouting and looking down as Chat cackled on, eventually calming down to a few giggles.

“I’m not rubbing it in. You know, I’ve got someone I’m interested in, myself. It’s one of the reasons why I always turn you down. Nobody is as great as he is.” Chat approached him and sat next to him. The warm night breeze flowed through the city slowly, waving the flags and trees below at a soft lull. It was around 1am now, and their patrol was slow, the buildings were bright and the city was quiet. Looking at the state of York New, it’s as if it was wanting them to have a talk.

“What should I do?” Gon looked over at Chat, only now realizing it was the first time he  _ didn’t  _ go to Killua for advice first. How could he when he needed advice on what to do with his feelings  _ for  _ Killua?

“Well, if you have the courage, I’d say ask him out.” Chat said. He put a hand on Gon’s shoulder. There was a time when Gon’s heart would leap at that, but that time had passed. Gon had found someone who was more incredible than Chat, more beautiful, more talented, in Gon’s eyes, someone who was better than anyone in every way possible. And his name was Killua Zoldyck.

“What if he says no?”

“What if he says yes?” Chat shot back immediately with a sly smirk.

“Touché.” Gon said after a bit. He honestly didn’t know what Killua would say.

“Well, no point in holding it in is there? Knowing you, you’ll burst at the seams if you try to keep it a secret. Either that or you’ll give yourself away with your actions, you’re basically an open book.” Chat took his hand off of Gon’s shoulder. He looked off into the city while Gon looked at his partner in stopping crime. He saw Killua in the position, and wondered what Killua was doing. Wondering if Killua saw a bit of Gon in someone. Wondering what it would be like if Killua were here now, in the warm late spring wind, sitting here with Gon instead of Chat. How increíble Killua would look against the lights of the towers that seem to pierce the sky’s ceiling and reach farther than the clouds of night can see.

“I know I’m an open book, but I’m not that bad at keeping secrets.”

“One, you are. Two, you know you can’t keep that hidden forever. It’s just not you.” And that echoed in his head too,  _ it’s not you. _ Chat was right, keeping this a secret wasn’t Gon. He didn’t keep his feelings bottled up. It wasn’t good for him, and it wouldn’t be good for Killua either if he starts getting distracted while with his best friend. Besides, no matter how badly he wanted to avoid the rejection, these feelings could be reciprocated. He has a shot with Killua. Killua hasn’t been interested in anyone as far as Gon knew, so why not give it a shot? Why not see if he could get the best person in the world to go on a date with him? He’d never know if he didn’t try!

“You’re right.”

Chat responded “That’s the spirit!”

“You know what? I’ll ask him out. I’ll ask him on a date!” And just like that, Gon had a plan. Ask Killua on a date, the only problem was when.

“Thank you Chat. If you ever need help with your crush, I’d be glad to try.”

Chat smiled a little. “No, I don’t need help. I don’t think I can do it yet. Thanks though. Good luck with asking your crush.”

And Chat began to run off the roof, “Not much is happening so I’ll see ya tomorrow night!”

“Good night, Chat!” Gon began on his way home as well. He needed to figure out how he’d ask Killua on a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before, this isn’t my idea. It’s just not, so if either or both of them want me to take this down I will. I highly recommend seeing the art of Emthimofnight and reading the writing of DecemberCamie, the drawings are very nice and the writings of DecemberCamie are really good, so if you haven’t already I implore you to go read them.


End file.
